The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya
by MarroTekatsu
Summary: When trapped inside another closed space with Haruhi, Kyon says something powerful. How will Haruhi react? How will it affect the future? Some OC, but barely.
1. Again

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Author's Note: This story is a prototype. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with it, where I'm going with it, and if people like the idea. If you like it, please tell me. If you don't like it, tell me why! I also find the title to be way to generic. If you have any suggestions, please tell me them!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Haruhi. Little does he know it, Nagaru Tanigawa doesn't either. The only one who can control Haruhi is Kyon. You can laugh here.**

**--**

I did it again. I'm not sure how, but it happened. I was slowly woken up by a voice, finally recognizing it after many failed attempts to stay asleep. After opening my eyes, Haruhi stood up.

"Finally. Kyon, where are we?" she asked quietly. I looked around. We were at school. When did this happen? Wait, there was something that just wasn't right.

The sky.

A gray, dull sky No lights showed anywhere. _No way. Could this get any worse?_

"Have you seen anyone else?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Haruhi shook her head.

"I remember falling asleep in my futon, then waking up here," she said. I got up and looked around. Definitely a closed space. She followed me around, once again running into the barrier. It seemed to have spread a few feet.

"Let's see if we can call anyone from the school," I suggested, trying to keep this as similar as before. Haruhi must have realized this too, hasn't she? She looked a little frustrated. She stopped and turned to me.

"Hasn't this...happened before?" she asked. How do I answer. If I agree, I doubt much good will result. I feigned confusion.

"Huh? How is this familiar?" I said, looking around the dull, lifeless world around us. She looked down again, unpleased. Reaching the staff room, I smashed the window. Haruhi tried the phone, but to no avail. I started to the clubroom before realizing I wasn't being followed. I looked back. Haruhi eyed me suspiciously.

"Kyon. Why are you so calm about this?" she asked. Uh oh. Thank goodness my mind happened to have thought of this beforehand. _Hope it works, _I thought. _Haruhi is sharp when it comes to these things._

"Have I ever been one to panic?" I asked. I mentally hit myself. I never talk that way. To my relief, Haruhi, after taking some time to think about, nodded. I didn't think she'd give up yet though. We headed to the clubroom, and I noticed Haruhi was looking around a lot more. If she is too thoughtful, getting out could get difficult.

"You want some tea," I offered. Haruhi nodded.

"Sure," she confirmed, walking over and sitting down. She took the cup. I silently noted that change. Last time Haruhi went and explored the school. That means Koizumi can't come. _So much for routine._ Haruhi stood up, teacup emptied.

"Stay here," she ordered. She walked to the door, slightly glanced back, then walked off. Realizing this, I went to open the window. On cue, a red sphere flew over the window.

"Koizumi, don't tell me it's the same situation again," I said, frustrated. The sphere took a human shape, and Koizumi laughed. I couldn't help but glare.

"It is. With some differences. You've probably seen that though," he explained. Other than Haruhi's delayed exit, not really.

"I guarantee bending Haruhi's will will be just as, if not more, difficult than before," _Great. As if last time wasn't enough_.

"Don't worry. You've done it before. The agency believes you can do it. No, you have to do it. It's seems as though the panic is less now. Preventing the end of the world last time attracted some people. We're are rooting for you," he said, shrinking back into a sphere. Now I have fans? I'm stuck in a closed space with an eccentric goddess who is _intrigued_ by the giants. If it's going to be harder, what am I supposed to do now? Last time was hard enough. There's also the fact that Haruhi suspects something.

"Do what you have to. I hope to see you again in this world," he said, vanishing. Always with the dramatic exits...

I guessed there was no need to get on the computer, or Koizumi would have mentioned it. After all, I have done this before. I turned around, taking in the bright glowing light a giant outside the window. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1..._The door behind me opened quickly, slamming into the wall. Haruhi ran in.

"Kyon, something's outside!" She ran over, looking at it in awe. "It's just like before," she muttered before asking, "Is it an alien?" By instinct more than memory, I grabbed Haruhi's wrist and ran for it. The giant hit something, because the shock waves caused me to lose my balance.

"Hold on, Kyon! What are you doing?" she questioned. There wasn't a time for an answer. Quickly standing up, I bolted down the halls outside, heading for the baseball field. She groaned, weakly trying to stop me.

"I don't think that thing wants to be friends," he mentioned. She stopped, then looked back at it in awe.

"Kyon, can you believe it? Something exciting is happening," she exclaimed, once again enthused by the giants. I tried to think back to what I said the last time we were here. One wrong word and I could mess up.

"Do you want to return to the original world?" I asked, trying to remain calm. Haruhi pulled back, much harder than before, seperating us and almost making me fall over.

"What do you mean?" she asked. She was frowing. _Not good at all._ Heard heard three consecutive crashes, and noticed the giants had multiplied. Four now. I can't afford to stall this.

"To Koizumi, Asahina-san, Nagato, and the others. To the SOS Brigade," I responded, trying to sway her. She looked at me as if I was an alien. _Okay...Not a good comparison anymore..._

"This is _new. Exciting._ There's no need to look for mysterious events anymore," she said stubbornly. This _is_ Haruhi, of course.

"But I miss the old world. Going to school, to the SOS Brigade. Even that damn hill," I stated.

"Huh?" she said, confused by my words. _Must have been the hill comment._ With Haruhi's athletic abilities, she probably didn't notice. I ignored her look and specified.

"I want to go back to how it was. Back to normal," I said softly. She frowned.

"Aren't you bored of that world? Doing the same thing everyday?" she argued. I sighed, as responded.

"I may have used to, but not anymore. This last year I've have done some interesting things. You are the center of it all. You may not have realized it, but there are many interesting things around us," I explained, seeing her resistance waver. I put my hands on her shoulders, and prepared to repeat the last time. She shoved away.

"What's gotten into you? What do you mean?" she said, looking as if she were desperate. I don't blame her. Once again, I put my hands on her shoulders. She didn't move away, though she wouldn't look at me. She looked pretty ticked.

"Haruhi." I spole in a soft, sincere tone. She looked up at me, hesitant. Seeing as the ponytail line would have made her suspicious, I softly stated a new line.

"You said that you were insignificant. Just like everyone else. I must disagree. You are the most extraordinary person I've ever met."

Her eyes widened. I moved in and my lips touch hers. She closed her eyes, though I didn't pay attention to her face. Looking where I could, I saw the giants had disappeared. The sky remained as gray as it always was. Koizumi was right. I traced her lower lip with my tongue, her lips parting. I slipped my tongue into her mouth. She tensed, and pushed away.

"What are you _doing?!_" she yelled. She looked pissed, but her face was flushed and her breathing hard. I my thoughts that she really _was_ mad vanished when couldn't hold eye contact. I walked up to her. She backed up a few steps, before stooping. Her head remained lowered. I cupped my hand on her chin, and she looked up, eyes mixed with emotion.

"K-Kyon..." she started, but I dove in again, mashing our mouths together. She didn't back away this time. Instead, she took the advance, attacking my mouth her her tongue. She put her hands in my hair. Mine unconsciously found themselves on her waist. Our tongues fought for dominance. Haruhi leaned into me, and I, unprepared, lost my balance. Thinking about the situation, I broke away from her lips. If our teeth clashed, it wouldn't feel very pleasant. I hit the ground, Haruhi on top of me. She looked down at me, deep eyes brimming with emotion. I brought my hand up to move a stray stand of hair behind her ear. She shivered.

"You really shouldn't have cut it. It really fit you," I said, not in an accusatory tone, but kindly. She blinked, and did something that shocked me completely. Haruhi Suzumiya, fearless Goddess who I've known for a year now, blushed. I couldn't help but smile at my achievement. Noticing my grin, her blush vanished, replaced by a pout. I stroked my thumb across her cheek. She closed her eyes, her head slightly moving toward my hand. I brought my finger down to her chin line, tracing down her neck and across her collarbone. she shivered, trembling from the contact.

Testing my chances, I licked the side of her side experimentally. She gasped, and her head leaned in the opposite direction. I continued to lick her neck. She let out of moan into the cloth on her shoulder, muffling it. How frustrating. I stopped, and she looked at me, somewhat disapproving. I kissed again, delving my tongue into her mouth, and slipped a hand a little under her shirt. When my hand brushed her stomach, she moaned into my mouth. I lightly pushed up her shirt, revealing a thin beige line of her bra. She broke away and shifted uncomfortably. I have never seen this side of Haruhi. Head still turned to the side, she looked at me nervously and whispered my name. I leaned in close and say the plain obvious truth, which I would never normally admit. Her eyes gained a glimmer, and a genuine smile found itself on her face. She lunged forward and hugged me, while I watched the gray nightmare of a closed space dissipate.

I opened my eyes again to see myself in my bed, as expected. Going back to sleep, I guessed how the day would go. Haruhi would be tired and quiet, and I'd cheer her up. After school, Nagato would nod at me and Koizumi would welcome me back. Asahina-san would be happy to see me again, though avoid contact due to Haruhi. However, my thoughts were incorrect this time.

Haruhi didn't come to school that day. The reaction of the trio were similar, but less energetic. The normally cheerful Koizumi looked exhausted, still glad that the world wasn't replaced. By what Nagato said, we were gone much longer than last time. Last time it was two and a half hours. This time is was four. It seems Asahina-san was sure of my success, so the excitement was lower. Not that I mind. I stopped a bored goddess from replacing the world. Though I do wonder why said goddess is absent today...


	2. Trouble

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Author's Note: The beginning of the last chapter was a little bit rushed. I plan to update it later. Once I have five chapters I shall go back and update anything that looks questionable. I plan to continue, but I have no clue what will happen. I forgot to say it before, but this is post anime. Any events in the light novels not shown in the anime series did NOT happen. Well, here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer: I already said it on the first chapter.**

--

After the SOS Brigade members dispersed, Koizumi approached me. His expression was neutral.

"What exactly happened in the closed space?" Koizumi asked, unusually serious. We walked to the road. Koizumi raised his hand, and a black taxi drove up. Could it be the same one as last time? I need to make sure to see the driver. We got in, and the taxi began to move. I sighed, realizing he would persist.

"I went a little further then last time, but not all the way," I said, not wanting to explain the details. The esper sighed.

"I'm not sure exactly what you did, but it definitely had a strange effect." He explained further. "There are a number of closed spaces. Some of them progress normally," An image of a giant smashing a building entered my head. "But the rest are unresponsive. It seems as if the Avatars were going to form, but were placed on pause. By this response, the Agency believes you have halted Haruhi in her spontaneous actions. She is unsure of how to proceed." So it's a mission success?

"Not necessarily. It is possible this cease in actions could be a sign of depression, which, if triggered, could be disastrous. It seems something you did in the closed space changed or confirmed her thoughts. Our main worry is that she has lost interest in you and will create another world, with no one but herself." So I may have saved further problems, or I triggered the inevitable end of the world? Nothing comes easily, does it?

"It seems not. As you have seen before, the Agency acts in order to stop the worst case scenario. It could be possible that we are just paranoid. I personally do not think you have caused Suzumiya-san any grief. Though you are an ordinary human, you are just as, if not more, important than Nagato, Asahina-san, and I." Woah. No need to go that far. If you guys hadn't been around, I'd be dead. I don't believe that would please Haruhi.

"We shall wait and see what happens. Nagato said there is no immediate risk at the moment, but knowing Suzumiya-san, it could happen suddenly without notice. If she does not return to school tomorrow, I wish for you to visit her. She must stay calm, but depression must also be avoided. I also do not wish to see her upset. It's against her nature." I agree. If I were to ever see Haruhi cry, I wouldn't be surprised if Nagato suddenly smiled and befriended everyone at North High. Though I can't help but wonder why Asakura Ryoko had such a normal personality when Nagato is reclusive and nonchalant.

"I believe she will reveal that when necessary. It seems we are at your stop. Hopefully Suzumiya-san will have recovered by tomorrow," he stated. I got out of the car and shut the door, wondering again about the esper's contacts. He seems to have an infinite amount of resources, and allies everywhere you look. In fact, I wonder if the driver of that taxi is an associate of his. I wouldn't be surprised. I'm getting used to this quite well, aren't I?

I am happy to report that I did not wake up to Haruhi in another world of gray.

In fact, the next morning went quite normally. When I got to homeroom, I saw a messy pile of hair everywhere on the desk behind mine. I couldn't help but smile. Haruhi is quite cute when she pouts. I walked up to my desk, setting down my bag and sitting sideways, facing Haruhi. I thought while walking up the hill what to say if she were to be here. Nothing came to thought.

"Yo, Haruhi," I greeted. She jumped, startled. "How come you were absent yesterday? It's not like you," I continued. I expected an annoyed response.

"I...Didn't feel well..." she said softly, looking to the side. Though I doubted this, the look on her face stopped any remarks. It was when she turned to look out the window I noticed it. I'm not sure if my eyes were deceiving me, but it seemed like her hair was a few inches longer. Could have been what I said? Just as I was about to turn around, Haruhi spoke.

"Have you ever had a dream that felt completely real and you can see completely clearly?" she asked. Uh oh. Think fast, Kyon.

"I suppose so," I responded. She turned to face me, staring directly at me.

"Has one ever made you think. Make you wonder whether it really was a dream? And you couldn't stop thinking about it?" she asked. With her intense gaze, I felt like I was being interrogated. There's no way I can keep this from the Brigade leader. Right when I was about to answer, the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. Saved by the bell. Literally. I turned to the front, expecting a dark glare piercing my back. There was none.

Even freed from Haruhi's glares, class seemed to go even slower. The amount of melancholy she had stored wasn't like her at all, or healthy to say the least. I endured the class, sighing in relief when the bell rang. I felt a breeze behind me, and Haruhi flew out of the classroom. It surprised me. Where could she be going in such a rush? I felt somewhat relieved, seeing that her energy wasn't gone, but I should've been worried.

She continued to do this after every class, before reverting to the quiet state. This was really a test of my patience. I guess I'll know what she's up to after school. However, before lunch, I passed Nagato in the hall. She said only one word.

"Resist."

That got me thinking. I couldn't help but let my thoughts take over. I couldn't think of anything she could be planning, especially with her sitting right behind me gazing out of the window, looking melancholic. I resigned, unable to read her enigmatic behavior.

After school was over I headed towards the club room as usual. When I walked in, however, I noticed the absence of the other members. Well, one in particular. Nagato wasn't there. If Nagato was absent, I knew something was wrong. I heard the door shut behind me, and the click. I was in the room with someone, and the door was locked. I felt arms on my shoulders, and I was tossed against the wall. A smug looking Haruhi stated me directly in the eyes, examining her catch.

"Haruhi? Where are the others?" I asked casually, as if I wasn't pinned down by an unstable goddess. She blinked then responded casually,

"I dismissed them. I decided not to meet today." Uh oh. When Haruhi doesn't have a Brigade meeting, it means trouble. Trying to move, I spoke back.

"Well then, I guess I'll be off." She frowned, then I felt the pressure on my arms tighten.

"This is a private meeting, Kyon, and you're part of it," she said, as if I were clueless. I guess I was bing clueless. Wait a sec! "Private" meeting, locked door, pinning me? What does she think she's doing? She let go, gave me a glare, then walked over to the desk with the "Brigade Chief" sign on it.

"What did you do two nights ago?" she asked, expressionless. I tensed. She can't be suspicious, can she? I wonder...

"Not much. Homework, tutored my sister. Nothing special," I responded. She frowned again, though this time I didn't really pay attention. Haruhi's sharp eyes were starting to get dangerous. She shook her head.

"No. After that. Late at night."

"I slept. What else? It was a school night." She looked ticked. But I guess I was too if I had an unexplainably realistic dream and knew nothing about it. She walked up to me again.

"What did you dream about? Anything interesting?" she said, her voice flat. I quickly forced away the remark that was threatening to break free. Now was not the time to make her mad.

"Umm...I can't remember. What brought this up, anyway?" I asked, trying to sound inquisitive. I think it worked.

"When I asked the others about my dream, they all had suspicious reactions," she stated. So she _did_ ask them. Let me guess. Asahina-san got nervous and faltered, Nagato ignored the question, and Koizumi slyly answered in a factual way.

"_Exactly!_ Nagato tend to talk little anyway and Koizumi-kun is bright, but I don't understand why Mikuru got nervous. If Tsuyura hadn't been there I couldn't gotten it out of her..." she said, ending in a mutter. "A normal human would've just shrugged it off." They aren't exactly normal are they, being in your SOS Brigade. She smiled.

"Of course! Normal doesn't get you into the SOS Brigade! Only the elite will do!" she said, most proud of her Brigade. What does that make me then? I'm just an average high school student.

"Huh?" She blinked, and a slight blush sneaked onto her cheeks. "You gave me the idea to make the club, so you have to be in it! It doesn't make sense otherwise!" she said, making it seems like it was extremely obvious. It was obvious, but that wasn't the point. While she was looking to the side, I noticed her hair was even longer. Just how quickly can she make her hair grow? I noticed her face turn a little darker, before the turned to me and press herself against me. What was she trying to do?

"If you knew anything, you'd tell me, right?" she said. If she was trying to make me spill with moe, she was succeeding. Just as I was about to reveal it all, I remembered Nagato.

_'Resist.'_

That's right! Nagato knew what was going to happen. I summoned my strength and pushed her away, struggling against the side that _wanted_ her to stay there. She looked surprise, not thinking about the possibility of resistance. That didn't matter though. I need to think of a way to get her interrogation to end without upsetting her. Right now I was failing. Once the shock faded, I don't know what she'd do. I put my hands on her shoulders, making the same position as in both closed spaces. If possible, her eyes widened even more, and I knew I had her.

"Haruhi. I'm not sure what happened, but if I find anything out, I'll make sure to tell you. Okay?" I said sincerely. Her face turned red again, and she smiled a little back.

"O-okay..." she responded. I turned around and unlocked the door with the key still inside. I turned my head.

"See you tomorrow, Haruhi." I walked off there, leaving her to think even more, but not on her strange dream. I have noticed myself acting kinder around her, and I'm sure she's noticed too.

I just hope she doesn't make anymore closed spaces. Koizumi deserves a break, as well as I.

--

Author: So what do you think? Continue more or leave it there?

Sio: I say it should continue.

Author: Huh? You aren't supposed to appear in any of my fics yet!

Sio: I know. I'm just reading you're other stories. I don't like to deal with messed up characters.

Author: Be patient. You'll be in my next work. Just let my write and my readers read in peace. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I'm going to work on a chapter three anyway, but don't forget to review!

Sio: Marro doesn't enforce review updating, but reviews will help for a quicker update! A review a day keeps the blocks away!

Author and Sio: More to come!


	3. Decision

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Author's Note: Here is the third chapter! It's shorter than the others, but it's needed. The next chapters is going to be big. Enjoys!

--

After the event in the clubroom, it almost returned to normal. We held meetings after school again, and Haruhi was energetic again. I'm not sure about Nagato or Asahina-san, but Koizumi and I noticed the facade. I no longer see that glimmer in her eyes when she smiles, and Koizumi still has some closed spaces to deal with. Could it be that she really wanted that dream to be real? I'm not even sure if it's real or not. There isn't a way to know if the world was remade twice now, or if we returned to the original world. Part of me still wishes that this was all a dream. Knowing Haruhi, she wants to know the supernatural. She has met many already, but she doesn't know it. After these last few days, I understand why the Data Integration Thought Entity and the Agency wish to keep themselves from Haruhi more than ever. If her powers were in someone else, say Tsuyura-san, then it may be less of a problem. But the fact that Haruhi truly _desires _that Time Travelers, Aliens, and Espers appear is dangerous.

About a week after Haruhi tried to make me reveal the _true_ world around her, Koizumi approached me again. He had looked exhausted since then. Could it be that more closed spaces are appearing? Koizumi shook his head.

"It's not that. The Agency is extremely confused. The closed spaces are still there, but continue to be unresponsive. As long as no giants appear, we can't destroy the closed spaces. In result, they stay there, neither growing nor shrinking. We have spent a lot of our time trying to figure out how to destroy closed spaces without giants. It is tiring, and we have advanced very little," he explained. Something tells me he's going to ask me something I don't wish to do. He sadly smiled.

"You are correct. I wish for you to repeat whatever you did in the closed space, except this time to her in this world." Wait, what? No way. I know it's slim, but isn't it possible that it could cause an even worse state? Koizumi sighed.

"Yes. It could cause a negative reaction. But both Nagato's superiors and the Agency agree that it is a risk we must take." The Entity agrees too? What about Asahina's superiors?

"We have no link to the future, and I am not sure what is the right choice." He paused, then continued. "I know you are uncomfortable, but the action you took with Haruhi had a powerful effect, and we believe that it could stop the forming of closed spaces indefinitely." I sighed, unable to find a way to disagree.

"I don't like it, but I guess there's no real choice. If I don't do anything, I guess it could get worse and happen _again,_" I spoke, realizing it was the first time. Thinking about this, I lightened up to this again. Getting stuck in a closed space with Haruhi a third time would not be pretty. Three strikes and you're out.

"A smart theory. If you had powers and acted much more obedient to Haruhi, you could be just like my colleagues and I," he stated, grinning. Don't group me with you! He laughed, then his face went blank again.

"Okay...I'll do it after tomorrow's meeting," I confirmed, resigning. He nodded, then we split.

Tomorrow's_ going to be a tough day,_ I thought then.

But tough was a complete understatement.

--

Author: Okays, whadaya think? It's a cliffhanger, I know, but the next chapter needs to be separate. The update next may be a little slow. I need to think about it to perfect it. If I don't write it in the way I need to, it won't have much of an effect. I'll try to update soon, but I wouldn't expect chapter 4 until possibly Tuesday. Sorries!


	4. Author's Note

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Author's Note**

Hello again my readers! As I said before, the update will be coming a bit late, but I have decided to go back and improve the first three chapters, making the story even better while I think. I'm watching and reading as many Haruhi related things, hoping to get an idea in my head. I have already updated the first chapter, and may do so again as the story progresses. I hope to see my fourth chapter unveil itself in my head, then to you! Hopefully that will happen soon!

Until then,

MarroTekatsu


	5. Breaking Point

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Author's Note: OH MY GOSH! You do not know how sorry I am for this. After I thought I had fixed the problem, I still failed...This is the real chapter four, and the second chapter six is now gone. Once again, VERY sorry for this! Please don't kill me. :(

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got to school, quickly heading to the classroom. I didn't plan on talking to Haruhi yet, but if she brought it up, I had no other option. When I got in the room, I saw her in her seat, her face one of thought. As I walked up, she glanced my way quickly, gave me a suspicious look, then returned her gaze out the window. I sat down, unaffected by this. The bell rang, and our teacher started our class.

School went by quickly, and other than Haruhi's suspicious glances, her behavior was normal. The final bell rang, and she bolted out of the room as usual. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and walked calmly to the clubroom. There was no hurry. Haruhi had cleaning duty, and I needed to think how to tell her. I reached the clubroom, opening the door. Koizumi was focused on me.

"Have you told her yet?" he asked.

"No. I plan to after the meet." Koizumi nodded. Siting down, I waited for our leader's arrival. As I played another game with the esper, the manner in which Haruhi would come in filled my thoughts. Those thoughts, however, were interrupted as the Brigade Chief blasted through the door.

"Attention~!" she said happily, heading straight for her seat. Haruhi announced her plan.

"We, the SOS Brigade, shall meet at the train station this Friday at 10:00! We are going on a search for mysterious events!" Wait, what? AM or PM?

"We do have school, don't we? PM of course." I hate that tone. Don't tell me _that_ gave her the idea!

"Of course nothing mysterious would be going on when we have searched! There are too many people! They must happen at night! That would be why no one has had any!" It took me a while, but logic kicked in. Roaming around the city at night? Japan may not be as bad as American, but that is still too risky. Even Nagato probably couldn't help. I won't allow it.

"No," I said. Haruhi looked at me, her familiar frown on her face.

"And why not? This is the perfect time to find something exciting!" she protested. This is too risky for small resistance. This girl has lost her common sense.

"It's too risky. What kind of people do you think roam the streets at night? We aren't invincible." Not even Nagato. Haruhi didn't give in.

"I'm the Brigade Leader, and I am making this a mandatory meeting. Anyone who skips will be punished!" Why must she refuse to think like any other human? Her cliche line didn't help.

"I refuse to attend or allow it." Haruhi fist hit the table.

"Meet at the train station. 10:00 PM. Mandatory. Dismissed," she said flatly. As she stood up to leave, my anger and frustration boiled.

"I quit." I said, voice low. Haruhi stopped and looked at me.

"What?" she said, missing my quiet declaration.

"I quit." I said louder. I clenched my jaw, trying to keep calm.

Someone gasped, and there was a crash. Her gaze didn't falter as the tea cups broke. I didn't avert my eyes. Haruhi looked at me in disbelief.

"Kyon, what are you talking about? You can't quit. I-"

"What? You, being the Brigade Chief, can't allow it? I don't take orders from you anymore! I am no longer in this Brigade!" I replied assertively, standing up and turning around.

"What are you doing?" she asked, anger in her voice. She stood up, banging her fist against the desk. I walked to the door and answered calmly.

"I am going home. I am tired of taking your orders and participating in these insane activities. Find yourself a new peon." I walked out of the door then, hearing Haruhi's voice behind me.

"Come back here, Kyon!" she yelled. I had no intention of doing so. As I walked on further, I her voice, more desperate. "Kyon, come back!" I blocked out her voice, no longer willing to listen. I've dealt with one too many of her spontaneous and usually somehow dangerous activities. Stealing computers, looking for mysterious events, playing baseball, and though she doesn't know it, cleaning up the mess she makes when she's bored. Now she wants to go at night looking for beings that don't exist! I can't do it anymore. Too much stress.

I did exactly as I said. I headed home.

As I reached the train station, however, the other three Brigade members approached me.

"What are you doing?" Koizumi asked. I swear, he tries to hard to put up a facade. It seems like he can't hold his fake smile any longer. His tone was harsh, but it only angered me more.

"What does it look like? I'm going home," I responded. Koizumi's face moved to a position I'd never seen before. A glare. It was a piercing, unforgivable glare. If he'd do that any other day, I'd have nightmares for months.

"Suzumiya-san was in _tears._ Have you lost all sense of humanity? You not only quit, but you basically told her that you never wanted to speak to her again!" he said. His tone was low, stern.

"If she's going to continue with her insane ideas, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea," I said, barely keeping up my facade. Asahina-san was in panic.

"But Kyon-kun, if you don't go back..." she looked horrible. I almost went to comfort her. Almost. Haruhi had gone too far this time. I turned to walk away, when Nagato finally spoke.

"Ninety-seven percent," she said nonchalantly. I stopped to listen to her. If anyone could convince me to stop, it would be Nagato.

"There is a ninety-seven percent chance of the reformation of this planet. The Data Integration Thought Entity does not wish for this," she continued. She _had_ to mention them, didn't she? I spun around, lashing my anger at the undeserving alien.

"And? I guess we'll have to hope for the best then!" I practically yelled. What can I say? I was losing it. "If they are so powerful, why don't they just stop her? Kill her now before it happens!" Koizumi flinched, eyes wide. Asahina-san stared, jaw slack. Nagato stayed silent.

"That is a possibility. If you refuse to calm her, then we will take action." Huh? You would?

"No. I do not have that level of authorization. My superior would eliminate her." Her words spread a slight chill through me. Anger rose again.

"Well, then, haven't you heard me say it? My decision is final. Go on, "take action" for all I care!" I yelled. Inside, I had no idea what to think. Haruhi was going to die. It was a disturbing thought, but at the same time just...odd. A world without Haruhi just seemed wrong.

"You're not bluffing, are you?" Koizumi asked softly. I never answered. In fact, I was asking myself the same question. I turned and walked away. Behind me I heard Nagato say one word. A word that stopped me in my tracks, destroying any trace of anger and filling me with shock. One single word, but the most powerful.

"Kyon." I span back around, eyes wide. Nagato has _never_ addressed me, with either my real name or Kyon. I looked at her. Her mouth was pursed, brows slightly slanted. She was _mad_? This completely silenced me.

"I am disappointed," she finished, turning around. As she walked away, she looked back at me, saying one final warning before walking away.

"You have until eleven o'clock before Suzumiya Haruhi is killed." She left me there, stunned. Koizumi regained some composure, looking at me before walking a stunned Asahina-san away. Was that shock, fear, or something else? The logical side of my brain had vanished, leaving only pure emotion. I walked home silently, and right when I got home, I locked my door, and fell on my bed, doing something I haven't done for years. I cried.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Oh yeah! Because of my long update, I also posted chapter five, so please review, and head on to the next chapter!


	6. Shattering

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Author's Note: Here is the climax! I hope you enjoys. Tell me if I brought you to tears! If I didn't, I must improve!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wasn't sure how else to react. I was angry at Haruhi, though she didn't deserve to die. Why did _she_ of all people have to be a goddess? I have to keep her satisfied, giving in to everything she says, no matter how drastic, or else she'll destroy the world. If this is a threat, she dies. She doesn't deserve to die! She doesn't know she has those powers! Though is that it? Is innocence the only reason I don't want her to die? Of course not! I have absolutely no idea what Nagato's boss is like. Even the maniacal Asakura went for a quick kill. Nagato would get the job done quick enough, but what of this mysterious alien? Would he drag it out? Would he reveal himself and kill her, or do it while she doesn't notice?

No.

I'm avoiding the true answer. Only in dire situations do I ever get past my own mental walls. I do not want Haruhi to die. Not because she's innocent, or because of how the alien will kill her, but because of myself. I can't see a world without Haruhi. No, I won't live a world without Haruhi. I refuse to. But why? I have said it only once, back in the closed space. I know that will repair all damage, and stop the risk. Only this time it'll be real. No hiding behind dreams. This will be final, and if I don't do it now, I will never be able to again.

I washed my face then looked at the time. It was 10:16! I rushed to the door, and slipped my shoes on quick. By the time my sister had reacted, I was on my bike.

I pedaled quickly, unaware of anything until I heard the crash. I fell off my bike, feeling a large shaking. I looked up at the sky. It was bluish-gray. Looking around, I saw a giant. But why? Giants only appear in closed spaces. I saw people running out of buildings, panicking. Is this how the world will end?

Interrupting my thoughts was a black taxi pulling up. The window rolled down, revealing Koizumi. He was stressed.

"Glad to see you had a change of heart," he said. I abandoned my bike and ran over. I opened the door and jumped in. The car started and sped up. In fact, I've never seen a taxi driver drive so recklessly in my life. I looked out of the windows, observing the multitude of giants roaming the city. The buildings no longer just disappeared. The buildings smashed. I don't blame him at all.

"The situation is dire. The closed spaces are growing rapidly. The Agency is panicking. We cannot maintain form if we try to use our powers, similar to when you and Suzumiya-san were alone. The main problem is this. Closed spaces are mixing with reality. It truly is the end of the world." Wait, so the closed spaces are, instead of remaking the world, mixing with it?

"Yes. Nagato's kind are preparing to attack. It seems there are more than one of them. I believe they may think she may counterstrike," he said. Was he serious? He looked at me skeptically.

"She _did_ get the idea for the movie from you telling her the truth, correct?" Oh yeah! I doubt that she will realize what she's against this time though. Koizumi nodded.

"But as you know, just as the Agency does, they tend to act of the worst-case scenario. If Haruhi were to happen to fight back, she would be victorious. The power of Nagato's kind is astounding, but Suzumiya-san's is unachievable even by the leaders of Nagato's kind." Jeez. You'd think _something_ could stop her. If the elite of the Entity can't even stop her, how can I? Koizumi sighed.

"Nagato's kind have power on their side, but you have influence. As I remember saying earlier, an invisible bond of trust. 'The tongue is sharper than the blade a a double-edged sword'." As he said this, the car stopped. Koizumi looked out of the window and sighed.

"It seems you must go on foot from here. They will not allow us entrance." I got out, instantly running towards her house. There was no time for good byes. I had to hurry. It wasn't far now. Maybe three blocks away.

As I ran to Haruhi's house, I felt a strange sense of emptiness. As I looked around, I noticed something. There were no giants. No movement at all. The sky had taken a reddish tint. Time had stopped. I'm sure Haruhi and I are the only ones who aren't affected. I noticed some patches of the sky were blurry, almost like pixels moving when you touch a computer screen. The area had a unnerving feel to it. A feel of power. Exactly what an invasion force of extraterrestrial Data Entities should feel like.

Haruhi's house came into view. I ran as fast as I could, but it felt longer. When I finally reached the house, I paused to look at my watch. Almost as quickly as I looked, I turned away. It wouldn't work here. I opened the door, now in unfamiliar territory. I ventured around quickly, trying to find Haruhi's room. After passing through a family room and a kitchen, I found a hallway with stairs at the other end. I ran up the stairs. I could feel the atmosphere get tenser. I knew he was about to strike. I bolted down the hallway, assuming Haruhi's was the one on the end. I opened the door harshly, almost ripping it out of the hinges. Haruhi looked up, wide-eyed. Her face a stained with tears, her eyes sorrowful. She opened her mouth to speak, but never managed to say anything. The room erupted, leaving an endless expanse of space. Haruhi, who had been curled into a ball on her bed was now sitting on the ground, stunned. I looked around and saw the exact figure I didn't want to see.

He had black hair and piercing blue eyes, cold with anger. He was tall and built. Exactly the kind of enemy I _didn't_ want. He reached into the black leather jacket he was wearing and pulled out a pistol. Almost as he didn't even notice me, he aimed for Haruhi's chest. No! I won't allow it! Haruhi sat there, wide-eyed. As he cocked the gun, I started running. Just like in the movies, I lunged in front of Haruhi when he fired. Everything went slowly. The shot was fired, signaled with the deafening pop. The impact hit me in the chest, just right of my heart. I floated through the air for a bit. The male looked unenthusiastic, glaring at me. _Like I care. You just shot me! _People seem to read my thoughts easily, and I sure hope he did.

I hit the ground with a thump.

"Kyon!" I heard Haruhi shout out. I coughed, feeling liquid run on my chin. Coughing up blood. It looks like I'm going to die after all. I looked around, trying to keep my eyes focused. I saw Haruhi's form hovering over me, tears dropping down. I spoke the words needed, trying to annunciate past the blood.

"Haruhi...I'm sorry. I overreacted. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. It's just...I've been pretty stressed, and today brought me over the edge..." I saw Haruhi quickly shift to disbelief, before switching back to desperation.

"Why are you apologizing, Kyon! You're dying!" When she said this, she choked, more tears flooding out of her eyes. "Where are we? Why did you get shot? Why did you take the hit? Why..." Her sobs stopped any more questions from forming. I heard a smash, and noticed giants smash the sky like glass, getting inside the data clearance. I noticed other aliens appear, trying to fend them off.

"Haruhi...I've said it...before. You...are extraordinary...both to the world...and me," I explained, trying to speak. It was getting hard as more blood tried to pool in my mouth. I then had to say it. "Though...you can be...a bit...eccentric at times...but...Suzumiya Haruhi...I...love...y-" I coughed hard, feeling an intense pain in my chest. My vision blurred. I heard another explosion, and I thought I heard Nagato, Asahina-san, and Koizumi shout my name. I never got a chance to even question Nagato's action. My vision went black.

"Kyon! Don't die! I love you!!! Don't die!" Haruhi shouted. All sounds ended as I drifted away...


	7. Awakening

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Author's Note: Sorry for the long update. Why must my life get busy when I think of a fanfic...Anyway, it seems I fooled very little of you. Of course Kyon doesn't die...yet. I can happily say that Koizumi will return to normal. Haruhi will be half-OOC now, but I'm sort of using RezleVettems' use of a soft side (See Lucky Summer in Lucky Star Fandom) for her. Nagato will have very slight emotion now, but very little. This shall be explained. Enjoys~!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gah..." I felt my own throat betray me, painfully scratching itself in my attempt to speak. I can't seem to get my eyes open yet. As movement was detected, a voice followed.

"Is he awake?" I heard Koizumi ask.

"He is?" There it was. I heard running as Haruhi ask that question. Hands suddenly grabbed me, shaking me mercilessly. Does she have any common sense?

"Nnn...Cut it out..." That was all I could manage to get out. The shaking ceased. There was silence. I tried to open my eyes, slow enough to let them adjust. Trying to remember what had happened, the memories flooded back in. Why wasn't I dead? What's going on? These answers would have to be found later. I managed to open my eyes half-way, seeing enough that I was in a hospital. It was a direct shot. Haruhi can't revive the dead, can she? That's a disturbing shot.

All the while I was thinking this, Mikuru and Nagato walked in.

"Kyon-kun! You're okay!" I heard Asahina-san exclaim in joy. Nagato came into my line of sight, looking at me with that expressionless face. Though she shows no emotion, I have found that I am becoming quite skilled at figuring out her thoughts. That look disproved all thoughts of death or the end of the world. Now that I think about it, Nagato came in when I was shot. Could she have healed me then?

"You're quite calm after barely living," Koizumi noted. Don't mock me when I can't talk back! He laughed. Rewatching the last day in my head, I discovered something that put chills down my spine. I sat up quickly, instantly regretting it. A sharp pain ripped throughout my chest as I collapsed sat onto the bed.

Haruhi.

She saw the whole thing! What did they tell her? Most importantly, how long have I been out? Trying to speak again, I found there was less pain, though I still couldn't speak.

"I'll be right back!" Haruhi informed us, before running out of the room. When she came back, a nurse came it. She was holding a glass of water. Walking behind me she lifted my head up, slowly tilting the cup to my lips. I swallowed the liquid slowly, joyfully feeling my parched throat moisten some.

"Thank...you..." I managed to speak out. My throat wouldn't be back to normal for a couple of days. The nurse smiled.

"You're very welcome. How are you feeling?" she asked me. Swallowing again, I responded with a touch of weak sarcasm.

"Other than...my chest burning and...dry throat, fine." I managed to open my eyes almost all of the way now, though I was somewhat dizzy. Everyone was huddled around me, various expressions on their faces. Koizumi had his annoying smile on, Nagato with her poker face, and Mikuru and Haruhi looked thankful. The nurse giggled.

"I'll bring some more water. Please hold on," she said, walking out of the room. Haruhi and Mikuru followed her. Nagato sat down, a medical book in hand. Koizumi grinned.

"So how does it feel to survive death?" he asked. I glared as best as I could. It didn't work.

"What about Haruhi?" I asked. Koizumi looked confused. "She couldn't have forgotten what happened. Koizumi's facade dropped, revealing his down-to-business face.

"She knows, though she hasn't mentioned anything since. Nagato's hire ups tried o erase the memory, but Haruhi wouldn't allow it. She has it securely in her mind. Actually, all she has been doing is sitting beside your bed, waiting for you to wake up," he informed me. She really had done that? That doesn't seem like her, unless she gives me some strange lecture about it. I really hope not.

"No altercations to the current state have been found. No abnormalities in Suzumiya Haruhi's patterns.," Nagato spoke. Her voice unlocked the memories of her boss. Anger shot through me as thought of that guy.

"He was not given any mercy, I assure you. Hitting you made things even worse," Koizumi responded. I focused on him, shocked. "It seems Nagato's kind aren't very effective against the giants. Soon after you lost consciousness, they allowed the Agency to assist in the destruction of the giants. They almost tripled when she thought you had died."

"Unknown origin. Data unknown. Deactivation methods unknown. More analyzation required," the reclusive alien said. So the Entity can't take down giants? That's something to remember. So he's no longer Nagato's boss.

"Exactly. Nagato is of a higher status for saving you and assisting in the fight against the giants." So Nagato did save me.

"Thank you, Nagato."

"It had to be done," she responded apathetically. "Suzimiya Haruhi would have created the current state, and our ability to observe the unnatural abilities she contains would be lost. The Entity does not wish to have your presence erased, nor do I personally."

As she finished, Haruhi and Asahina-san came back in, and she looked back to her book. Haruhi set a pitcher of water on the table beside me. She glanced at me, but turned away quickly. Koizumi looked at the others, and excused himself.

"t seems I must get to work now. Please excuse me." he said politely, taking his leave. Koizumi nodded, signaling I was to do something. What would that be? I noticed Nagato walking out behind him, and a hesitating Asahina-san. She looked towards me, then to Koizumi, understanding the situation. She was quicker than me.

"I hope you feel better soon, Kyon-kun," she said, exiting the room as well. This confused me. They all left, and Nagato would only leave for a specific reason. Was I supposed to tell Haruhi something? Looking around the room, I noticed Haruhi had set herself down in a chair. The awkward silence, past events, and exiting of the others formed realization in my head. I had to explain what happened! Could they have given me some time? This wasn't going to be easy, especially the way Haruhi's acting.

I had told her before, but I was expecting her to find it fake. Common sense disproves all of it. I remember how long it took me to believe it. But Haruhi now had witnessed events of a caliber I am used to. Her minds now more willing to accept such an odd story. I had to do this though. Did she remember what I had told her? It's worth a try.

"Haruhi..." I began.

"What?" she looked up at me. What was that expression?

"Do you...Remember what I told you last year?" I spoke slowly, hesitant. She nodded, and I continued.

"Well, what you saw was..." I couldn't continue. I didn't need to. Haruhi looked up at me, eyes widened. She stood up suddenly.

"It's impossible...Isn't it?" I believe she was talking to herself more than she was to me. "Amazing things have been around me the whole time, and I didn't realize it..." She walked around, circling my bed multiple times. How I wondered what had gone through her head.

"Then what about you? Are you a slider?" I shook my head.

"I'm just the human who gave you the wacky idea to start the SOS Brigade. Physically I'm normal, but to stay sane through all this, I'm not so sure about myself." She gave me a weird look, then laughed. She stopped suddenly, her face slightly pinkened.

"Those times when we were alone, with the blue things...Was that...Real?" she asked hesitantly. I must have had a shocked look on my face, because her face darkened even more. Nodding slowly, I answered.

"Y-yeah." I responded, not expecting the nervousness I felt. She looked out the window, face slowly regaining its normal hue. When ready, she turned to me, a determined expression on her face.

"Tell me everything I missed!" Oh no, she's back to normal. This'll be trouble...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Once again, sorry for the slow update. I'm really trying!

Nagato: Interference gained. Higurashi no Naku Koroni has delayed the posting of this chapter.

Author: Hey! It's addicting. Anyways, I will be working more diligently to update. I have also seen I've gained many Favorite Stories and Story Alerts. Though I won't push it, I encourage you to review if you Favorite or Alert my story! Reviews give me much inspiration! Well, time to get writing again!

Nagato: Current access to Youtube and Veoh denied. Firewall set.

Author: HEY!!!


	8. Appearance

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Author's Note: You guys probably hate me now. I admit, this chapter took forever. I'm pretty new to these kind of stories, rather than violent, twisted stories and lemons. I finally worded it right! Anyways, here's the next chapter. For your interests' sake, I have briefly explained the discussion, since repeating the whole anime series would not only take longer for me, but just be repeated for you. Note that I don't have any time travels in here. This is based after the anime, so light novel readers like me, please close up the future expeditions.

On a second note, yes there is an OC. Yes his name is Marro. Don't worry, he won't be a major character. There always has to be some kind of conflict, and he happens to be one. My username is from one of the main characters of the six book series I'm writing (seventh is in the making). I decided it would be easy to use him. Here's the next chapter! Enjoys!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi patiently listened to my recollections, despite the often breaks in my voice. Though it was late, she stayed. I went through the Camel Cricket incident, the baseball game, Asakura's disappearance, and the multiple closed spaces experienced. She was disappointed about my lack of information in Asahina-san's occupation. Asahina-san (Big) is cautious about the past, for it must be a delicate process.

When I finally finished, I gulped down a cup of water and looked at the time. It was past midnight. I figured out Haruhi had convinced the hospital to let her stay. I made sure to emphasize her powers, and to keep a clear mind that Espers, Time Travelers, and Aliens only existed where they did currently, and that the fact that they gathered was rare. I don't want the world's population of humans diminished because of Haruhi's love of the unnatural. She seems to understand, though I suppose if everyone were the supernatural, it would become common and boring.

Sleep began to take over, and Haruhi stood. She was sleeping in the next room. I heard her say good night and the door shut before I feel to sleep.

***

I woke up the next morning, feeling much more energized then yesterday. I bent my arms in different directions, testing my limits. I was surprised to find no limits. I slowly sat up, expecting the ripping pain to envelope me, though all I felt was a soreness. Impossible. There's no way I could heal that fast. I thought about the way my life has turned, and quickly got over it. What bugged me is who did it. Was it Nagato or Haruhi?

As I pondered that, Haruhi walked in. She took her seat.

"So you're feeling better now, Kyon?" I looked at her, suspicious.

"It's still pretty sore, but the pain seems to be fading. I should be out by tomorrow by this rate," I answered. Still no surprise. Nagato will look indifferent either way, and Haruhi's thoughts are hard to trace.

"By the way, how long was I out?" I had been wondering about that.

"Around a week before yesterday. It's amazing how fast you're recovering!" she responded. I don't think I'm going to find out anytime soon. Who knows, maybe I'm just gaining some powers of my own. If any other human out there is in a similar predicament, please contact me!

"Can you walk?" Haruhi asked me. I turned myself, slowly standing. I couldn't stand completely straight, but I can walk. She smiled.

"Come on, let's take a walk. If you lay in bed too long, you'll get out of shape! I can't allow that!" I couldn't help my smile. Though it can be tiring, when Haruhi isn't like this, it's just wrong. We walked around the halls after alerting the nurse. I had trouble still on stairs, so we took the elevator. Leading me around the building, I wondered if she'd explored it during my comatose state. As I tried to keep up, Haruhi turned towards a door and stopped. When I caught up, she opened the door and continued. I walked out, instantly being hit by light. After letting my eyes adjust some, I noticed we were outside.

"The roof has a good breeze, and a nice view of the city," Haruhi stated. If you can call a view of a city nice, then I admire you for it. The breeze was refreshing, I must say. We stood by the edge, enjoying the outside. I spotted North High, receiving a sour look.

"Don't talk about that boring school right now," she pouted. I laughed. She had a point. I found nothing too interesting about school, and the vacation time is relaxing. Haruhi looked down, scooting towards me and leaning on me. I noticed her slight blush. That is an amazing sight. I wrapped my arm around her waist, earning a deeper hue.

"It's a nice day, eh?" I commented. And it was. The sky was clear, and the temperature was warm with a cool breeze. She nodded. She turned her head slightly away, still red-faced, and that's when I noticed. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail again. It really does fit her. Switching from the relaxed mood, I brought up a subject that I need to clear up.

"So, how are you feeling about this whole thing?" The blush slowly fading, her face switched to one I can't read.

"I'm not really sure right now. It's...hard to believe," she answered. I nodded. I wasn't able to believe it either at first. She looked up at me with a smile. "Don't get me wrong, this is amazing. You told me all of this before, but I thought of it as just a way to get me hyped up. After witnessing it first hand..."

"Seeing is believing, that's for sure," an unknown voice responded. I span quickly, instantly turning cold at the sight before me. There was the alien, Nagato's previous higher up, standing by the door to the roof.. Unlike his hard glare before, he was grinning. He looked smug. Great, another downfall of this guy. He walked up, holding his hand out.

"I'm Marro. No hard feelings, I hope. I was just executing orders. Not my fault you ended up in front of her though," he said, shrugging. A moved to the side, in front of Haruhi. He laughed. "Don't worry, she seems stable even though knowing all of this. It's surprised us all. You are the most surprising though." Great. It seems being around you has gotten me a fan club too, Haruhi.

"Even though you caused all this, it hasn't been all trouble. Though there have been many near catastrophes, you fix them in the end. We learn a lot every time Suzumiya gets upset."

"I'm glad," I said harshly. I couldn't help but be mad at the guy. Not only did he try to shoot Haruhi, he almost killed me!

"Well, thanks for listening. I was afraid you'd either attack me or run away. I crossed out the second option pretty quick. You don't seem like that type. Well, I'm going now. Your friend doesn't seem to like me too much. Sayonara.," he said, walking back into the building. I looked around. Nagato was here?

"Kyon..." I heard Haruhi say. I turned. "He's not all bad." I looked at her, confused. He tried to kill me.

"If you think about it, he is like Nagato right? Then he could have killed us both if he wanted. He actually disobeyed orders," she explained. Really?

"How?" Instead of answering, Haruhi looked towards the door. I looked back to see Nagato, Koizumi, and Mikuru walking out onto the roof. Nagato spoke up.

"My superior's original orders were to eliminate Suzumiya Haruhi. At the moment you ran in front of Haruhi, he decided to rebel. Instead of easily killing you, he decided to hurt you vitally. Marro is entertained by observing Suzumiya Haruhi and yourself. He knew that if you were to die, all existence would be destroyed. By hurting you to a point where it looked certain of your death, Suzumiya Haruhi and yourself would become closer," Nagato explained, once again blurting out a long explanation. Wait a second!

"You mean we're like some sort of TV show?!"

"If you would explain it in that manner, correct." Haruhi spoke up again.

"He wanted us to live as well. Though he wants to gather more information, he also doesn't think that, though we have different lives than most, we should have a chance to live as humans."

"You seem to know a lot," I hinted.

"Well, I...went off on him, so I felt kind of guilty. When I calmed down some, he explained himself briefly. There was this big battle, and then he explained more afterwards. I had to give him a chance. After all, he didn't kill you." She smiled shyly.

"Battle? What happened?" This was new to me. I didn't know there was a battle.

"How about we discuss it at lunch. You seem to be better now, and I'm sure you're hungry," Koizumi offered.

"That's fine. Just one question, Nagato. From the way he talks, he seems pretty high in command. Just how superior is he to you?"

"..." The alien said nothing as she turned around, heading for the door. I sighed, knowing that she will only answer when the time is right. We all followed her lead, Haruhi by my side.

Just what happened in that battle?

I guess I'll find out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: Hope you enjoyed it. I finished Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni now. It's a good series. I must also note that **the battle will not be explained in this story. **I have uploaded a story in Marro's point of view about the battle. Please read that. It contains some important details, and Kyon, who is the narrator, wasn't exactly conscious. I hope to update soon. I shall work my hardest!


	9. Discussion

**The Love of Haruhi Suzumiya**

Author's Note: Look back to the chapter after the Author's Note. Chapter 5 I guess. I seem to have doubled a chapter and falied to post one. I am extremely sorry for this mistake. I have reposted this chapter in order to fix the problem. Also, the next chapter is on it's way! Sorry for the error!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We went to the usual coffee shop, sitting down at the normal table.

"I don't have to pay this time, do I?" I asked, hoping not. Everyone laughed.

"Of course not!" Haruhi said. "As the Brigade leader I'll-"

"It's on me," a voice from behind us interrupted. Haruhi and I looked back in surprise. There stood before us the alien who had shot me.

"Yo, Kyon. Suzumiya. Koizumi. Asahina. Nagato," he greeted, nodded at each of us respectively.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, curious of his presence. After hearing Haruhi give him a chance, why can't I?

"Well, you are talking about the battle then, right? I'm your guy. I know everything that happened that day," he said. His more serious tone surprised me. "I really do feel bad for shooting you. I'm glad to see it's healed."

"Thanks." I signaled for him to sit down, then asked, "So, what exactly happened?" Having seen me glance at him, Marro started.

"Well, let's see. I'm not sure what you saw and what you didn't, but I'll go over what happened after Suzumiya stopped screaming at me," He laughed, and Haruhi looked down in guilt. "As you know, while you were coming to Suzumiya's house, you probably noticed the mixture of a closed space and reality. Well, my allies set up a time stop in the neighborhood of her house. Time stops only give entrance to who we want them to. Like a special closed space. Under that there was the data clearance. From what we've seen, the only things that has ever broken into a data clearance are the giants.

"Think of Time Stops as shells, like that of a turtle. The giants smashed it like glass. Giants, also being made by Suzumiya, have unknown sources that we can't figure out. Because of that, we can't do any internal damage, nor physical damage. We allowed the Espers to come in, and we worked together to destroy them. At most, there were 67 giants at once." he explained. Just the thought of that made me shiver.

"Not only did the Espers and my allies come, but many elite Time Travelers came. Asahina being one of them."

"You mean they met?" I asked, stunned. Haruhi looked confused.

"Why can't they meet?" she asked. Because of Asahina-san's secrecy, I couldn't tell Haruhi much other than the fact that she's a Time Traveler. Asahina-san spoke up for the first time.

"Well, if you saw your future self, you'd ask them, 'What is going to happen to me in the future', right? Time is delicate, and if you don't do something that is supposed to happen, the future can be rewritten," she explained quite confidently.

"On the turn side," Marro started, "It can be tempting to tell your past self what bad things will happen to them so that they can avoid it."

"For example," I added for the sake of teasing Haruhi, "Had Asahina-san's future self come back before her current self joined the SOS Brigade to warn her about Haruhi's costume plans, she would have never joined, Haruhi and I may have never gotten out of the closed space." Haruhi at first pouted, but at the end looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Asahina-san's adult self is an extremely experienced Time Traveler, being very secretive. She doesn't like giving out much, but I think this will be okay." I looked to Asahina-san, and she nodded. "Right before the night we were in the closed space, the future Asahina-san met me at lunch to warn me. She couldn't tell me specifics, but she gave me the hint "Snow White". At first I didn't get it, but the situation revealed itself. When you were exploring the school, I communicated with Nagato briefly on the computer. She gave my the hint "Sleeping Beauty". That helped as well." Haruhi nodded, taking in the information.

"So what exactly happened when they met. I'm guessing there was no crazy time paradox?" Everyone laughed at that. Bringing in the myths of their kinds could break a serious atmosphere well.

"Nah. Not much happened. The future Asahina, as you say, is very cautious. They barely spoke." Asahina-san nodded. Thinking about the battle again, I though about something.

"Was anyone hurt?" I asked.

"If you mean humans, then there was only one, being you," Marro commented. That's good. "Also, if you're curious, I erased the event from everyone who doesn't know about...What we do."

"Hey Marro, since you shot me, I heard you got...demoted? How far down did you go?" I asked.

"Huh? Demoted? Nah, I just got lectured. I was going to be demoted, but my rebellious thinking turned out to be good. Nagato here got promoted big time. Her force fields are top notch. I still have to wonder why she turned down my offer," Marro said, looking at the alien reading her book.

"Upgrades of that type are unnecessary and will only result in conflict," she responded, eyes not moving from her book. This peaked my curiosity.

"What upgrades are you talking about?" Haruhi asked. She asked before I got a chance. I heard a smacking sound, and Nagato stood up, book closed and on the table.

"You will not reveal any information of that matter," she said. Marro raised an eyebrow.

"Quite a lot of bravery commanding me," he said, though more in a teasing manner. Wait, how can you tease someone if they don't have any emotion. Marro laughed. He stood up.

"Oh yeah. Koizumi, if you see 'em anywhere, make sure to tell Nagato. I've been tracking 'em for a while now. They seem to be hiding around here. Maybe they have heard of your SOS Brigade?"

"I'm not sure, but I'll make sure to alert you if I do. The Agency will be glad to see some assistance in this matter."

"Thanks. well, I'm off. I may see you around, I may not. If I can't find these guys, I'll be gone by the second semester. See you all," Marro said, taking his leave.

"Who exactly is he talking about," I asked. Koizumi's facade dropped, and his serious face came on.

"In normal circumstances I'd be able to tell you, but with Suzumiya-san now knowing about the Entity, Time Travelers, and the Agency, I can not tell you," Koizumi said. This surprised me. "The Agency fears Suzumiya-san's power. If she knew, it could cause chaos." Haruhi sat quietly, so Koizumi continued.

"I do not mean to take the Brigade Leader's power, but I must depart. Meeting dismissed." As Koizumi said that, Haruhi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the clock. That's fine. I have to get going too." She stood up, walked to the door, and turned around. "Bye Kyon," she said, before turning and walking out the door. Nagato and Asahina-san had already left, so Koizumi and I remained. Koizumi had a grim look on his face, and it disturbed me greatly.

"Marro is pursuiting two people. Whether or not they are human, we don't know yet. What we do know, is that they overheard our conversation, and that they are very closely related to someone we know well at school. I wish I could tell you more, but I can not. Be on the watch, and stay with Haruhi at school. That is all," Koizumi said, ending his shocking outburst. Never have I seen Koizumi this way. It wasn't anger, nor stress. It was...foreign.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: This is new. I never expected for this to happen.

Marro: You left another cliffhanger? You better update soon.

Author: I'm hoping to. I really am. I'm getting tense at the storyline myself, and I know it!

Marro: Saying things like that will only make readers expect and even better chapter.

Author: I'm planning on it.

Marro: It better be...

Author: Huh?


End file.
